The Bloody Cupid
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Lucy is walking and stumbles across a mysterious key. Apparently Loke knows the spirit from long ago. Manipulating hearts? Who is this girl, this bloody cupid Rose? Rated T for saftey
1. The Key with the Crimson Glow

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on my new laptop so I'm excited. Well I wont keep you so enjoy and thanks in advance for reading.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia strolled happily down the streets of Magnolia with her celestial companion Plue at her side, and was making her way to her apartment. She hummed a cheerful melody as she looked down at the river that sparkled in the setting sun. Lucy was in such a up beat mood because she had spent a leisurely day at the guild hall, just relaxing with her nakama, which was a rare occurrence.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Plue?"

"Pun Pun!" the spirit dog replied happily.

"I wish we could have more days like this " Lucy thought out loud. Plue looked like he was about to reply before he swiftly made his way over to the edge of the river. "Pun, pun pun" he called frantic to his master. "What's wrong Plue?" she asked as she made her way over to him, the spirit pointed to something that appeared to be glowing in the water. Lucy found herself attracted to the glow of the object, it was small, probably no bigger than a key with a crimson glow around it. "Wow" she mumbled, enchanted by the unknown object. Before she even realized it , the blonde was reaching into the water to retrieve the object. She didn't care this once if she got wet, she just wanted whatever was giving off that crimson glow.

Once Lucy felt her fingers grip it, she pulled it out of the water without hesitation, revealing that it was a key. A celestial key to be exact, but it was of the the likes the blonde had never seen before. The key was a dark red color with a clover shaped top, inside the clover was a heart design with an arrow through it. But what caught Lucy's attention was the fact that the arrow head was covered in blood and it was made to look like blood was dripping down the key itself. Lucy turned her attention back to Plue, whom was waiting quietly, for some sort of explanation.

When he gave none she quickly ran back to her apartment, followed by a straggling Plue, to find out more about the key. When she reached her home she thanked Plue, and stared at the key idly. She finally came to the conclusion of calling Loke and asking about the mysterious key. When said spirit appeared in a golden light, he acted as he normally did,.

"Hello Princess, how can I be of help?"

Lucy held out the key towards Loke, "do you know anything about this key?" she asked. As soon as said said man saw the key his eyes widened, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "Lucy...you found her!" he cheered happily , snuggling the key to his chest. "Loke, what's gotten into you?" the blonde asked, confused as to what came over her usual calm spirit. The lion spirit looked to her with a look she had never seen on the spirit. "This is an old friend of mine that's been missing for years, I can't believe you found her" he explained excitedly. Lucy was not use to seeing her spirit this way, but was glad none the less. "Well are you going to give me the key and her name so I can summon her?" Loke seemed to snap out of his blissful state at her words, and handed her the key. "Her name is Rose, but summon her as the warrior of love"he explained while trying not to sequel in delight. Lucy nodded and started the incantation.

"From the Celestial world I summon thee, open! Gate of the warrior of Love, Rose!" suddenly a tornado of crimson light and rose petals appeared and from the center came a girl around Loke's age. She had long burgundy hair that came down to her waist in a single braid, while wearing a black ballroom gown that stopped short of her knees and had red hearts adorned it. Accompanied with red heels that made her about 5"6 and a sapphire sat on her neck. When she opened her eyes Lucy noticed they were sea blue, matching the sapphire.

"Hello" she started, "I am the warrior of love, Rose, how may I be of service to you?"

Lucy took note that her voice was strong, but her face looked terrified. "HI, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I like to treat my spirits as friends. So what days are you free?" Lucy asked/said, pulling out a pencil and pen. Rose seemed taken aback by her statement, "I-I'm available whenever I am needed" Lucy nodded an wrote that down, "well I hope we become good friends Rose, what can you do?" "I can manipulate hearts and I can see into a persons future" she explained. "I can also see if a person is in love and who there soul mate is" Lucy got excited as she explained her powers. She then noticed Loke figiting behind Rose, never taking his eyes off her.

"One more thing Rose, there is someone here who wants to see you" she motioned towards said man. When Rose looked back she gasped, "Loke?' she asked hesitantly. "H-H-H-H-Hey R-Rose" he stuttered out, seeming completely awkward. Lucy stared at her spirit in a confused manner, he has always been very smooth and daring when it came to woman. But this Rose woman had him very flustered and nervous, who was she?

* * *

**What did you think? Please review and all that stuff.**


	2. Loke's Lost Friend

**HELLO AGAIN! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to get a new computer. But now I will update more often. I don't want to keep you waiting soooo...CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Lucy stared curiously at the two spirits, they had been standing in the same position for about 10 minutes now and in that time Lucy had sat herself on her couch. 'How long are they just going to stare at each other?' she thought. After another 5 minutes Lucy got impatient and went up to them.

"Well? Are you two going to say anything?"

The two seemed to just notice they were staring at each other and blushed. Rose fidgeted under Loke's gaze, but soon started to cry. Loke flinched and approached the girl cautiously, "R-Rose, why are you c-c-crying?" he asked.

"I-I'm just so happy you're OK. I had heard you were banned from the spirit world."

Loke smiled fondly at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I could say the same for you, you literally disappeared off the map!" he started. "But here you are" Rose giggled sadly. "You know better than anyone that I don't belong in the spirit world, or that of the human world. I don't belong anywhere." "What do you mean you don't belong in the spirit world?" Lucy asked suddenly. Rose chuckled sadly, "Well Ms. Lucy, I was not always a celestial spirit, I was human." The blonde gasped in shock, "how...?" "The celestial king and I made a deal so to speak." "A trade?" Rose nodded. "I was once a celestial mage myself and I loved my spirits more than anything, so I introduced them to my friends" she started, taking a seat next to Lucy while Loke stood beside her. "But I soon noticed one of my friends and one of spirits were very close. Soon they confessed to me that they were in love, and me being the hopeless romantic I am, made a deal with the spirit king for my spirit to become human but only if I took his place." Rose took a deep breath and turned to Loke. "That is how I met Loke, Karen was our owner and she was very cruel to us. But despite the odds I was very happy working with Loke and Ari-chan. Karen didn't like that so much so she abused me often, but I covered it up often so nobody would worry. Soon Karen had had enough of me and took me many towns over and dropped my key into the river."

"Wait, that's where you went?! She through you in the river!" Loke asked enraged. Rose nodded, but didn't look the lion spirit in the eye. "I'm sorry Loke, for leaving you and Ari-chan all alone." Loke gave her a stern look and gripped her shoulders tightly, "Ro you didn't do anything wrong. Karen was just jealous of your beauty, charm, and especially your pure heart, things Karen never could have been. Not in a thousand years!" Rose stared at him in shock before she gave him a warm smile. "You're such a good kitty Loke, always comforting me when I feel down" Rose gave him a cheeky grin and began to pet his head. Loke's grip on her relaxed, and placed his head in her lap as Rose continued to stroke his head. Rose turned to Lucy, "happens every time" the blonde giggled. Soon, a faint purr like sound was heard emitting from Loke's now sleeping form. " He seems very fond of you" Lucy said suddenly, disturbing Rose's content thoughts.

Rose blushed, "I-I don't think so, he's like this with everyone" Lucy gave her a sly grin "sure~" she said. Rose glared at her, "I could say the same for you and this Natsu boy!" she declared.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! REVIEW AND WHAT NOT AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. No Love for Rose

**Hello again! I am back and I have brought the newest chapter with me! So let me not keep you two love birds apart, straight from my semi-amazing brain...CHAPTER 3 OF THE BLOODY CUPID!**

* * *

Lucy stared in shock due to Rose's last statement, "How could you possible know Natsu?!" she asked in disbelief. Rose chuckled,m "I can manipulate hearts, and to do so I must know what the hearts wants. What it desires." Lucy looked her baffled, "So you can hear my hearts, like who I'm in love with and my secrets?" she asked. "Yes, something like that" Rose went back to stroking Loke's hair. Lucy looked at the spirit a moment longer before accepting the news. "By the way princess Lucy..." Said blonde looked up at the sound of her name, "yea Rose?" "well I thought it would be in your best interest to know that, since I was not originally a spirit, I do not live in the spirit world" Lucy stared at her blankly. "Eh?" Rose chuckled, "I can travel freely from the spirit world, my world, and the human world is what I'm saying." Lucy nodded, somewhat understanding. "So where do you live?" she asked. "My key holds it's own world, a pocket world if you will, for myself to stay in" "Do you live there alone?" Rose visible stiffened at the question. "Yes I do" "Doesn't it get lonely living in an entire _world _all by yourself?"

"Princess Lucy...I choose to be rejected by the world for the sake of my friend and spirits love. I do not consider myself lonely" Lucy pouted. "But that's the whole thing, you're the warrior of love! Shouldn't you, in return, receive love yourself? Not to mention the fact that that is every girls dream! To find love, and live happily ever after." "I do dream of love, but I am never allowed to receive such pleasure. That is my fate, that was the deal with the spirit king. For my spirits freedom I traded all that I ever knew" Rose looked up to the sky with a sad smile on her face. "But I knew that it was the right thing to do, I knew that love would conquer all, even when sacrifices would have to be made." Rose chuckled then looked back over to Lucy. But she started to panic when she saw fresh salty tears start to drip down the blonde's rosy cheeks. 'She must have started crying while I was explaining myself' Rose figured, "P-Princess Lucy, why are you crying?" she asked, still a bit flustered by the sudden outburst. Loke, at the words, instantly awoke from his peaceful slumber and made his way to his master's side.

"Hime? What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked frantic.

The blonde sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away but failing horribly. "I-It's just that, I-I-I feel so bad for Ro-chan!" she sobbed out desperately. She turned to the lion spirit, "You love Ro-chan, don't you Loke?" said man blushed at the sudden question. He looked to Rose nervously, "I-I-I-I-" "You don't love Ro-chan?" Lucy questioned. "NO! It's not like that-it's just- complicated..." he confessed. "NO it isn't, it's a yes or no question, do you love Rose or not?" Lucy said starting to get agitated with the spirit. "Um, Princess Lucy, it's not that big of an issue" Rose said. The blonde whipped her head towards her, "Yes it is Rose, now hush until Loke says he does or doesn't!" Said girl shivered and did as she was told. The blonde nodded and turned her attention back to her male spirit, "Now Loke...do you, or do you not, love Rose.,.?" Loke gulped nervously, "I-"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL LOKE SAY? HOW WILL ROSE REACT? IS LUCY TURNING OUT TO BE THE NEXT ERZA? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
